Madagascar tidbits
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Summary, Disclaimer and Character info are on the first chapter and will be posted with each new chapter


**_Chapter Disclaimer: Post-Madagascar & Pre-Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa._**

**_Chapter Information: Has reference to The Lion King and various other movies._**

**_Character Information: I own ONLY Scarlett._**

Chapter Summary: Fem!Alex rescues a baby fossa from drowning before the gang sets off back home to New York.

* * *

Alex, a lioness, was walking around the forest with her friends Marty, a male zebra, Gloria, a female hippo, and Melman, a male giraffe. They were goofing off.

Alex took a running start in their race, jumping over fallen trees and rocks, ducking under low hanging branches and swerving around trees that were too close together.

"Can't catch me Marty!" Alex called. She stopped to catch her breath, on a hill above a deep waterway, letting her heart rate slow down. As she calmed her breathing down, she heard someone crying. She listened closely. It didn't sound like one of her friends. She heard them running right behind her. As she was about to turn around, she heard a small voice calling out:

"Help! I can't swim!" There was a pause before the voice screamed "HELP!"

Alex turned to see a small cub, it's head bobbing up and down in the water. Something inside Alex was ignited. She pictured herself in that same position. She knew how frightening it was, but she wasn't going to let that cub feel how she felt.

"I'm coming!" Alex called, jumping as her friends finally caught up to her.

"Alex!" The three yelled.

The lioness' head popped out of the water as she swam. She saw the small cub frantically beating at the water with it's arms, getting nowhere fast. She swam up to it and wrapped her arms around it. The little creature flinched as it was pulled to Alex's chest.

"It's okay." Alex cooed. The creature looked up at her. She saw it was a fossa. The poor thing was missing a good sized chunk of it's right ear and it had a scar on it's left eye, revealing it to be blind. "I got you." She pulled it closer.

The lioness swam back to the shore using three paws, or tried to. The current was pretty strong. She saw they were about one hundred feet from a waterfall. She held the cub close and closed her eyes thinking _This is it. I'm sorry guys. Sorry cub, I couldn't save you._

"Alex!"

She looked to see her friend Melman literally sticking his neck out for her. Alex reached out and grabbed one of the horns on the top of his head. Melman, with the help of Gloria and Marty, pulled Alex and the cub ashore.

Alex let go and dropped on her butt, before she was pulled to her feet by Gloria.

"What's wrong wit'chu?" Gloria said, not noticing the cub, as she shook Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex said, trying to get out of Gloria's grasp.

"Ya'll jumpin' in that dang river's what I mean!" Gloria let her go.

"That jump and near fall down the waterfall could'a been bad." Marty said

"Yeah. Well, I-"

"Alex, what's that?" Melman said, spotting what Alex held in her paws.

Alex looked at the cub, startled to see it was a girl, before showing it to them. "I jumped in to save her. She couldn't swim, and I knew what it's like to be adrift in a way you don't understand and not having anyone there to take you ashore, to rescue you when you nearly drown."

Alex held the cub close to her a tears welled up in her eyes. She felt someone scratching behind her ears. She looked down to see the cub, it also had tears in its eyes. But, from what was a mystery.

"You saved me." The little cub said "Why?"

"I wasn't going to let you drown." Alex answered

"Why? My pack didn't care what happened to me. They said I was a curse, they said I wasn't wanted by anyone."

"Did they do this to you?"

"They made me see darkness in my left eye and took away part of my right ear." The cub started shaking, tears leaking from her eyes. She clung to Alex, feeling what she had never felt before: safety and, dare she say it, a mother's love.

Alex held her close and hushed her "It's okay. I've got you, nothing bad is going to hurt you again."

The cub knew that. Then, after she calmed down, she asked something. Something completely unexpected of anyone. She stared right into Alex's blue eyes and asked "Will you be my mommy?"

Alex felt her heart stop. She had always been a carefree spirit. But, this cub. This small, battered cub with no one in the world, wanted her to be its mother. She looked deep into the cubs one dark eye and answered her.

"Yes."

Needless to say, it was a shock. Marty's mouth was hanging open; Melman fainted; and Gloria looked like she'd just been smacked across the face. Even the cub looked surprised. There was a stunned silence, which was broken by Marty.

"I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle!" He pranced around, in a circle. He was so happy he could burst.

Gloria recovered next and gather the lioness and her new cub into her arms. "I'm so proud of you!" She then looked at the cub and asked "Sweetie, do you have a name?" The cub shook her head.

"No, I wasn't given one."

Alex felt rage bubble up inside of her. EVERYONE deserves a name! She put a finger(?) to her lips and thought, humming as she did so. She jumped up and down in excitement. "I have a name for her! It's totally awesome!"

"Okay, what is it?" Melman asked, slowly waking up.

Alex held the cub at arms length, making sure the small creature was facing everyone, and said "You are henceforth christened Scarlett."

'Scarlett' seemed to take pride in her name. She began to purr loudly as the sun shone through the trees directly on to her.

It was then that Melman decided to speak "Do you even know the FIRST thing about RAISING a child?!"

The happy mood was gone as Alex said "No, I don't know the first thing about raising a child." She then situated Scarlett into her arms. "But how hard can it be?" She looked down when she felt Scarlett become dead weight in her grasp and began to purr. She was asleep. Alex put a finger to her lips and silently hushed the others as they walked back towards the beach. Boy, were the Lemurs in for a shock.


End file.
